Conventionally, a plasticizer forms an ester through a reaction between an alcohol and a polycarboxylic acid such as phthalic acid or adipic acid. In addition, in consideration of domestic and international regulations for phthalate-based plasticizers harmful to humans, there is ongoing research on plasticizer compositions that can replace phthalate-based plasticizers such as terephthalate-, adipate-, and other polymer-based plasticizers.
Meanwhile, in consideration of discoloration, it is necessary to use suitable plasticizers to manufacture products relating to flooring materials, wallpaper or sheets requiring light fastness as a physical property. For PVC compounds for wall paper or sheets, depending on properties required for corresponding specifications, such as tensile strength, an elongation rate, light fastness, a bleeding phenomenon, gelability, etc., a PVC resin is mixed with a plasticizer, a filler, a stabilizer, a viscosity depressant, a dispersant, an antifoaming agent or a foaming agent.
For example, when cheap dioctyl terephthalate among PVC-applicable plasticizer compositions was used, due to high viscosity and a relatively low absorption rate of a plasticizer, a bleeding phenomenon of the plasticizer transuding the back side of stencil paper was observed, and gelability was not good enough. Therefore, as a product which is better than the dioctyl terephthalate, or a product of a new composition comprising dioctyl terephthalate has been developed, research on the technology that can be optimally applied as a plasticizer for a vinyl chloride-based resin is still needed.